Dolor
by Anyara
Summary: "Tú, siempre tú paseando por mis pensamientos, absorbiendo mis ilusiones, atravesando mi alma hasta dejarme vacía. Dolorosamente desprovista. Sola."/Bill Kaulitz/Serie Erótica


**Dolor**

.

Te observo desde el oscuro rincón de tu habitación, en el que me confiné a mí misma. Miro tus gestos, el modo en que tus ojos se cierran, cuando relajas el cuello. Tus manos, que se pasean con dedos agiles, por las cosas que hay sobre tu tocador. Tu cabello, cayendo relajado, hermosamente desordenado por los costados de tu cabeza. Tu voz tarareando una melodía que juega en tu mente.

Tú, siempre tú paseando por mis pensamientos, absorbiendo mis ilusiones, atravesando mi alma hasta dejarme vacía. Dolorosamente desprovista. Sola.

Muchas veces me pregunto, en cuál de todos los universos me perteneces, por qué a veces me siento tan desconcertada, tan afligida. Amando el reflejo que eres. La imagen. Aquel lejano ser que me observa sin mirarme.

Que no me ve.

Dices que me extrañas. ¿Lo haces en realidad? ¿eres consciente de peso enorme que generas en mi alma, cuando simplemente pasas junto a mí sin notarme?

—Bill…

Pronuncio tu nombre con toda la delicadeza que me permite mi humana voz. Te giras y me miras. Te sorprendes. No dices nada, sólo me miras, intentando dilucidar el tiempo que llevo aquí. Luego volteas nuevamente y me pregunto, de pronto, si realmente me has visto.

Espero. Espero. Espero.

Tus palabras no llegan. Tu voz se ha silenciado. Tus dedos ya no juegan, sólo buscan. Separo los labios y pienso en tu nombre otra vez. Quizás si lo digo un poco más fuerte. Quizás si lo decoro con algún matiz de mi voz, puedas oírlo.

Tu espalda se ha tensado, lo noto por el modo en que tus músculos se marcan bajo la camiseta. Contienes el aire, te giras y me miras, ahora soy yo la que contiene la respiración. Tus ojos tan profundos y expresivos buscan en los míos con desespero. Caminas hacía mí, me intimidas, retrocedo. Tomas mi rostro, firmemente, entre tus manos y me besas.

Duele.

No en la boca. No en los labios. Duele en el alma, que es dónde habitas. Duele el modo profundo en que te amo y la agónica necesidad que tengo, de dejar de hacerlo.

Me entrego. Caigo en tu hechizo sin voluntad. No tengo, te la he regalado junto con cada chispa de lucidez que existe en mí.

Mis manos se acoplan a las tuyas y ahora soy yo la que te beso. Necesito alimentarme, sobrevivir con las migajas que recojo de tu amor, absorbiendo las tristes notas que dejas caer en mi piel y que aunque no las veas, escriben sonatas completas de melancolía.

Nunca me amarás.

Y las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, ante ese pensamiento que conozco, pero que de todas formas me golpea hasta el borde de la destrucción, como si acabara de concebirlo.

Pego mi pecho al tuyo y jadeas librándote del beso. Te separas.

¿Me rechazas?

Extiendo mis manos hacía ti, famélica. No te vayas.

No. No. No.

Sostienes mi mano en el aire.

—Maldita seas—murmuran tus labios y tu mano aprisiona la mía con más fuerza, sorprendiéndome.

Vas tirando de mí lentamente, pero con decisión. Mirándome. Intensamente. Sin dejar de hacerlo. Hasta que tu boca me muerde y tu otra mano define la forma de mi costado, mi cintura y mi cadera, rodeándola, presionarme contra ti. Sólo en ese momento me permito respirar, y lo hago contra tus labios exhausta, con las emociones estallando en cada célula.

Hazme el amor, suplica mi alma. Mis labios sellados al sentimiento, no logran pronunciarlo. Temo tanto gritarte mi amor. Temo ver tus ojos vaciarse. Temo que no me miren más.

Mis manos comienzan a buscar las partes de tu cuerpo hechas para el placer. Te acaricio y te estremeces. Vivo para este pequeño instante, en el que pareces mío. Cada respiración, cada palabra que sale de mí, está destinada a esto. A este único momento en el que me perteneces. En el que la fantasía te convierte en mío.

¡Oh, hermosa criatura! Si supieras lo que soy ¿podrías amarme?

Exhalo fuertemente, ante el peso de mis pensamientos, notando el batir ansioso de tu corazón contra mi pecho, atrayendo el latido del mío. Imantándolo hacía ti. La exigencia de tus besos creciendo, la caricia de tu boca abriendo la mía. El deseo, ese inquilino que se niega a abandonar mi cuerpo, que se aferra, que me roba la voluntad. La agonía, veneno que filtras en mi interior a través de tus besos.

Este amor me está matando.

Te quejas frustrado y me empujas, arrinconándome en aquel oscuro lugar de tu habitación que escogí para observarte. Mi espalda se azota contra la pared y suelto el aire. Tú te lamentas, pero ese lamento es acallado por la violencia de tu propio deseo y buscas bajo mi ropa para tocarme. Estoy lista, siempre abierta para ti en carne viva. Siento tus dedos hundirse en mi interior, agitarse y buscar la humedad que necesitas. Me aferro a ti, la excitación me debilita. Mi cadera baila contra tu mano involuntariamente, por puro instinto, un gemido se me escapa cuando tus dedos me abandonan.

—No…

Suplico, carente de voz, de voluntad, de dignidad.

Tus manos se acomodan y una estocada certera me atraviesa. Estás ahí, dentro de mí, sumergido en mi sexo, jadeando quieto, contra mi oído.

—Me he repetido tantas veces… que esto no volverá a pasar…—me dice, con la voz marchita por el deseo.

Te retiras y te hundes nuevamente, con una embestida más fuerte, más dolorosa. Jadeo.

—… pero vuelvo a caer…—te lamentas.

Sales y entras, otra vez, con mayor ímpetu, llevándote mi realidad. Empujándote dentro de mí, como un animal herido.

Te recibo, en medio de gemidos que vibran en mi pecho, agónicos. Te aferro. Mis labios buscan tu oído, mientras tu sexo busca su culminación. Yo sólo te aferro, deseando que la piel se desintegre, hasta dejar de existir y unirme de tal forma a ti, que el dolor de la distancia que existe, entre tu piel pegada a la mía, deje de doler.

Porque soy tan tuya, que me duele ser yo.

Tu voz. Un gemido. Una embestida. Tu sexo entrando. Tus manos aferrándome.

¿Te duele ser tú?

—Bill…

Apenas balbuceo tu nombre, que se entrecorta cuando el aire abandona mis pulmones, en el momento en que vuelves a entrar en mí. Con un ritmo tan certero, tan exacto, que por unos segundo dejo de ser yo, para ser sólo tú. Y te veo, en medio de mi ensoñación, iluminado, brillando. Te veo. Tú, todo tú vestido con mi amor. Vestido con este sentimiento que me deja las venas expuestas, que me destroza y que absurdamente, me recuerda que sigo viva.

Y exhalo el aire rendida, sin sentir mi cuerpo, porque no existe, porque por un pequeño instante, la piel ha dejado de existir. Y he vivido en ti.

Otra vez, tu corazón latiendo contra mi pecho. Otra vez el mío imantado.

.

**Muchas veces me pregunto ¿qué sentido tiene escribir cosas como estas y subirlas? Lo cierto es que las emociones son parte de la creatividad, no podemos negarlas, no podemos siempre orientarlas hacia lo que queremos que sea un escrito, quizás por eso nació "Erótica", esta serie se ha convertido en una puerta de escape, para ese sentimiento que a veces no puede ser dirigido, sólo expresado.**

**Besos y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
